There are many geographical areas in the United States that have changed from desolate range land into thriving agricultural areas which are presently reverting back to ranch land because of an economic situation brought about by the relatively low income from the farm commodity products and the relatively high cost for electricity.
For example, out in Pecos, Tex. there are hundreds of square miles of fertile land that at one time represented some of the best irrigated farm land in the nation. Most everyone has eaten a world famous Pecos, Tex. cantaloupe, but it is unlikely that they will get to eat another because most of this land is no longer farmed due to the rising cost of electricity, coupled with the lowering of the water table. Many of these of farms depend upon electric motors for driving a downhole water pump. Some of the electric pump motors are of the submersible type while other of the electric pump motors are of the line shaft type.
The water table in the Pecos area has been lowered from a depth of 100 feet down to more than 400 feet over the past fifty years, thus requiring significantly more power to lift the water to the surface of the earth where it can be used for irrigating the growing crops. Furthermore, in recent years, fuel costs have escalated more than ten-fold, and this, together with the low commodity prices has left the Pecos farmer with a marginally adequate farming income.
There are a few irrigated farms left in the Pecos area trying to eke out a living that depend on electricity for lifting water for irrigation purposes. The monthly electrical bill associated with farming is equivalent to an acceptable monthly income and therefore if the marginal Pecos farmer could reduce his electrical bill by fifty percent, and sometime up to eighty percent, he would be able to happily cultivate his irrigated farm and show an acceptable profit most of the time. This is technically possible, especially in those areas where the electrical consuming public is paying for the ghastly mistakes associated with the unsuccessful atomic energy generating plants.
An agricultural generation and distribution system for producing well water with electrical energy is the subject of the present invention.